Christmas Suprise
by A for Antechinus
Summary: Abby get's a surprise whilst spending time with her family before Christmas. Established Gabby Written as a Secret Santa over at the Gabby fan forum


Hi all, this was written for the Gabby fan forum secret santa, written for esrescuer. Hope you enjoy.

"Thank you for flying with Air Orleans, we hope you enjoy New Orleans and hope to see you soon" The flight attendant says as we come to a stop on the runway. I grab my carry bag from below my feet and nod to the lady sitting next to me and exit the plane.

I have just walked into the waiting area when I am enveloped in a hug by someone who only comes up to my waist, I look down and see the shock of red hair, hugging my niece back, I kiss her on the head. "Hey Alice"

"Abby, you're here" she excitedly says, her voice muffled though as she is still hugging me tightly, and then looks up at me and I smile down at her, then look up to see her dad, my brother and smile at him.

We exchange hugs and then slowly walk to the luggage carousel where my bag quickly comes out.

"So no Gibbs?" Sean asks as we walk back to the car.

I shake my head. Last time I came down, I had brought him along to introduce him to my family. They had been unsure at first, but by the time we flew back to DC, they all loved him.

"No he had to work, couldn't get the time off unfortunately" I say shrugging my shoulders, it would have been nice if he had come down, but I knew that work had to come first sometimes.

"Well at least you will be back in D.C to have Christmas with him". He answers smiling back at me.

"Yes, I think the team are having a Christmas dinner at NCIS, as we are all working Christmas day. As long as there is no case going"

"Sounds like fun"

"Will you get snow up there Aunt Abby?" Alice asks.

"Yes, lots of snow how about I take some photos and I can email them to your dad." I say and she grins at me in response.

The trip to the house is short and soon I am settling into the guest room, picking up the phone I hit speed dial.

"Hey Abbs, you safe in New Orleans?" Gibbs' familiar voice asks,

"Yeah, settling into Sean's spare room now. How are you, any cases?"

"Just wrapping one up now. Wish I could be there with you and to see your family again" Gibbs says.

"Same, but oh well next time hey" At that moment I hear Melissa calling.

"I gotta go, Mel is calling me for dinner, talk soon." I quickly say

"Talk soon Abs" I hear him say before he ends the call, putting the phone down I smile and then head down stairs.

You always cook the best crayfish stew Sean, every time I eat it, I wonder how I live without it in D.C" I say finally pushing my plate away after eating two serves of the best crayfish stew I've tasted.

"Well whenever you feel like visiting, you're guaranteed some". He says smiling

Melissa started to clear the table, standing up I help her and when she insists on doing the dishes as I am the guest and thus shouldn't be doing any work, I tell her to go and sit with Sean, I am the guest, but they cooked a lovely dinner, plus there are not many dishes. They don't take very long and before I know it, I am sitting in the lounge with a glass of Eggnog and chatting with them.

The next day flies by, Alice comes over for lunch with her husband and children, both Alice and Alf, as well as Elisa their girl is deaf, Marty the boy is hearing though. It feels good to use sign language again, it's something Gibbs and I do, but not often enough. As Melissa is binging out the biscuits for afternoon tea, Alice asks where Sean is

"Oh he's out to buy something for Dinner" she replies and I look around, I hadn't really noticed that he was gone, I had been concentrating on talking with Alice and her husband Alf.

We finish the biscuits and coffee just as I hear the front door swing open and shut and Sean calling out a hello, I am talking to Elisa, so call out a hello, but don't turn around. As I finish my sentence the smell of sawdust surrounds me. It takes me less than a second to register the smell as Gibbs before I turn around and see him standing by the door. I take the three steps to him and pull him tightly into a hug. He returns the hug and kisses me on the head. I take a step back and start to sign, so the rest of the family can understand.

'I thought you were in D.C, that you had a case, and couldn't get the time off' I ask excitedly,

"Not that I am complaining but I just wasn't expecting you here"

He responds effortlessly.

"I was, we wrapped up the case and the Director let me have three days off. I booked a fight and called Sean"

He finishes talking and I stand there for a moment dissecting his words.

I can go if you want' he signs jokingly.

I surge to him and pull him in closely kissing him firmly, 'no' I whisper in his ear and he hugs me back tightly. I let him go and shakes Alfs hand and kisses both Alice and Melissa on the cheek, before hugging the children. Melissa returns with more coffee and biscuits and we sit down again, pulling him into the seat next to me, I don't let go of his hand for the rest of the afternoon.

Later after dinner, when we finally shut the bedroom door, I pull him close and kiss him slowly but firmly. Though before I get too far I pull back. He smiles at me and I can see he understands that It's not that I don't want him, but I just feel odd in my brothers spare room. We change and as I get into bed, he pulls me close to him, kissing me on the neck before he whispers good night.

The next day, we take the kids to the 'snow park' and laugh as they sled excitedly on the fake snow, I lean in to kiss Gibbs and after only one kiss we are broken apart by a snowball.

We pull apart and see Marty starting to throw another one, that is enough for me to bend down and make a snow ball before throwing it right back at Marty, that is the signal the other kids need to start and all out snow ball fight. Half an hour later, we all sit down on the bench whilst Gibbs goes and gets Hot Chocolate. We drink the hot chocolates quickly and then make snow men. Exhausted we take the kids home where the afternoon is spent talking quietly around the kitchen, as we help prepare the 'Christmas meal.'

As we sit down to enjoy it, I look around at everyone and can't help but smile as I see all my family around the one table healthy and well. Sean catches my eye and I smile at him, before we dig in to eat.

The next morning we hug everyone goodbye and then Sean take us to the airport.

"It was good to see you both, don't be strangers okay" he says hugging me tightly and then shaking Gibbs hand before he leaves us to wait for our plane.

The flight is short, and soon we are arriving back at Gibbs place. He has just shut and locked the door, when I press him up against it and lean in, stopping just before I kiss him, to look him in the eyes.

"Thankyou for coming down to surprise me" I whisper

"Anytime Abbs" he says with that smile that always melts me, so instead of talking any further I lean in and kiss him, slowly at first, I enjoy his lips on mine, but soon the 5 days that we've not been this physically close to each other takes the toll and I move forward bringing my body flush against his. He brings his arms around me and I deepen the kiss, he responds back with more passion and soon we are stumbling up the stairs to his bedroom. I pull him down onto the bed so I am straddling him, as I grind my hips against his hips, he breaks the kiss.

"Abbs" he hisses from pleasure and I smile, this was the reaction that I had hoped for. He doesn't need to say anything else as I start to pull his top off, kissing his nipples I gently nip at one, then lathe it with my tongue before I move to the other one. Meanwhile my hands have been active undoing his pants, I now push them down, his boxers are straining and as I gently kiss the top of them Gibbs bucks his hips and even though I had planned to tease, I leave that be for another time and pull his boxers down and take him in my mouth. Less than a minute later he is pulling me up to his mouth, so I can kiss him again.

"I want you Abbs" he whispers as he gently undo's my top and then my bra, taking first one nipple then the other into his mouth making me arch against him. His hands move down my body and quickly disposes of my skirt and underwear, brushing his hand up my thigh, I sigh and move my legs a bit further apart. Finally he touches me and I can't help but wither, and as he touches my clit, I cry out.

Moments later I have to cry out "Gibbs, I need you" it's all it takes and he is then pushing into me gently, once he is in, he rolls us over and I lift up my hips to take him in further, I meet him thrust for thrust wanting to push us over the edge. His hand moves back to my clit and that is all the push I need, climaxing around him, I hear him cry out and come as well, we stay like that for a minute before he rolls off me and then pulls me closer to him, I snuggle next to him and smile as I doze off. This has been a great pre-Christmas holiday.


End file.
